1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods of and apparatus for orthopedic support and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an orthopedic support method and apparatus for securing a wrist including an extension portion for a palm region allowing select adjustment for desired restriction of associated hand/wrist movement.
2. History of Related Art
It is common in the Sports Medicine Industry to utilize orthopedic supports for various body parts subject to injury. The most common support areas include, but are not limited to, the knees, elbows, ankles, and wrists. Often injuries to these areas of the body can be treated by the utilization of an appropriate orthopedic support. In the event of surgery, rehabilitation is sometimes augmented by the utilization of such supports.
In addressing the problem of a patient, the best immobilization of the wrist is obtained by wrist supports. By stabilizing the dorsal and palmar aspects of the wrist, flexion, extension, and rotation of the radius and ulnar is prevented. This type of stabilization is typically achieved with traditional splints with palmar and dorsal stays. The carpal and metacarpal bones of the wrist are held stable and radial/ulnar deviations are limited. The best and complete immobilization of the wrist can be obtained via a wrist splint. This type of product is beneficial in post-surgical treatment of wrist injuries.
The products known in the art are typically not easy to adjust and slip onto a user's hand. In addition, the products known in the art are typically made from materials which do not allow air flow. As a result, when a patient wears wrist/thumb splints for extended periods of time, the patient may experience numbness and swelling.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need in the art for a method of and apparatus for orthopedic support of a wrist including an extension portion for the palm that overcomes these limitations and provides a new level of flexibility and comfort.